We are the Grey
by BekahAM
Summary: Set directly after the events of The Last Jedi, Rey and Kylo Ren's force connection still persists even after Snoke is killed. The force and destiny have bigger plans in store for the two as they work together to bring peace to the galaxy. SPOILERS for The Last Jedi.
1. The force inside

**Disclaimer- All rights to Star Wars and characters associated belong to Disney and George Lucas.**

* * *

"I know you're here." Kylo said, his eyes closed as he was trying to meditate in his chambers.

"You called to me." Rey responded, now appearing in front of him on her knees. "Luke's gone, you got what you wanted." She spat.

"I didn't call to you knowingly. I know he's gone, I felt it too. I felt it through the force, I felt it through… my mother, and I felt it through you." He told her, opening his eyes.

"And how does it feel? It's been your life mission since you were 15, hasn't it? Killing Luke? Now he's gone and you weren't the one to kill him." She practically yelled at him. Her eyes glazing over his form, shrouded in darkness with only one light reflecting off his face.

"How do I feel? How do I feel?! My own uncle tried to kill me, an innocent 15-year-old boy who was trying to distinguish good from bad! Does that sound like a noble Jedi to you?! Snoke didn't make me turn to the dark side, Luke did! So how do I feel now that my creator is gone?!" He took a moment to regroup himself. "Nothing… I feel nothing." He felt his anger reeling in before it got out of control.

"Nothing?" Rey asked, unsure she heard him correctly. She peered at his face for confirmation.

"I could have never been a full Jedi master. Jedi are meant to feel nothing. No fear, no love, no attachments, no passion. I've always felt too much. I was scared when my own parents looked at me, terrified of my power. I was angry when my uncle tried to kill me. I don't want a life feeling nothing. I have an attachment, even now. Which is why you can never be a full Jedi either. We are connected through the force. We have seen each other's futures. Future's that have yet to pass." Kylo Ren told her, and she listened. His dark eyes were searching hers, begging for her to believe him.

"The future I saw for you wasn't like this, Ben! You were using the light side of the force! You weren't the Supreme Leader of the First Order! You were Ben Solo, and we…" She halted, turning away, a blush rising to her cheeks.

He lifted his hand to brush a piece of hair from her face. "The future I saw for you, Rey, for both of us… I interpreted it wrong at first." Ben said, which piqued her interest.

"You said you saw me coming to the dark side." Rey muttered and looked up at him, as if begging him to explain.

"I saw you using the dark side of the force. I saw us fighting along-side one another, using both the dark and light sides of the force. We were something I had only heard in stories. Not Jedi, not Sith. We were Grey. I thought it to be a myth. The Grey Jedi were said to exist when the force was balanced, they are the balance. You see, the force is not dark or light, it doesn't distinguish between good or bad. It bends to the users will." Kylo explained to her. She stared at him, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. "Search through our bond, you know I am not lying."

"Fine. Say I believe you, what are the Grey Jedi?" She asked him, curiosity getting the best of her. She crossed her arms and waited for him continue.

"They use the entirety of the force, both dark and light. There are no boundries, there are no rules, there is no code. Grey Jedi always come in pairs, connected through a force bond, such as us. One dark, one light. Together they equal each other out and the force is once again balanced. No Jedi, no Sith. This is our future, Rey, our destiny." Kylo told her, offering his hand to her once more, to show her.

She reached out hesitantly and as soon as her fingers brushed his, with a spark of electricity and warmth, the images flooded her mind. All of it was true. They were destined to be the Grey Jedi. "If that is our destiny, then why didn't you come with me, Ben? Why did you become the Supreme Leader, order the attack on the Resistance? Why?" Rey asked, a tear now tracing a line down her cheek.

"The First Order is building another starkiller base. Construction is nearly completed. If I had just run off, the Hux would have taken the roll of Supreme Leader and the galaxy would have burned." She looked at him, silently asking him a question with her eyes. "It will be easier to take them down from inside. We are headed to the base in two weeks time. I can do what needs to be done to destroy it."

"No! I'm coming with you. It's a suicide mission alone." Rey immediately said, not hesitating for a second. His eyes flashed to hers in a frenzy with a nervous gaze.

"Absolutely not. You're too easily recognized and it is too dangerous. I won't put you in a position to be hurt or killed." Kylo told her, adamant.

"Take me in as a prisoner. It worked well enough last time. Ben, the way we fought together…it was like nothing I've ever experienced. It was like we were the same person with the same mind!" Rey said excitedly, remembering how they moved as one person.

"No. You are still mostly untrained. You have raw skill and power, but it needs to be honed. 99% of what you know, you taught yourself. I will not bring you in to this kind of mission without having trained with you first. Our bond is a big advantage, without a doubt, but we need to know each other, know how each other's fighting styles, more so than just what we've seen from fighting twice in person. Training through a mind connection is out of the question as well, it needs to be face to face." Ren said to her and her eyes lit up. He creased his eyebrows and looked at her, unsure of why she was smiling.

"We can meet and train together somewhere!" She said excitedly, very optimistic about the entire ordeal. She reached across and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling their bond coursing through them both in such an amazing and indescribable way.

"And how would we do that? Both of us sneak away and meet on an abandoned planet somewhere? You do realize I am the Supreme Leader now?" Ren asked honestly, relishing in the feel of her hand on his shoulder. Rey smirked as she looked up at him.

"Which is exactly why it would be easier for you to get away. No one will question the "Supreme Leader". You can force compel Hux if need be. No one will question me either. I can just say that I am going to train, and they can't stop me. They don't particularly care for me to be here anyways." She told him with a twinge of sadness, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving that question for another time.

"Fine. But it will be under my terms. We will meet back on Crait, tonight. Get there ahead of me and wait for me in the cave. It is the safest location since both sides have left that system. They won't be looking somewhere we've already destroyed." He told her and she nodded with hope in her eyes.

"Don't be late." She said before disappearing from his sight. He was really going to do this, become a Grey Jedi alongside his scavenger. Wait his? When had he started referring to her as his in his mind? Oh right, when he asked her to rule the galaxy by his side. Her light, her hope would be either his salvation or his damnation, but he was null to do anything about it other than to see where it would now take him. He had been so lost for many years, thinking no one else in the galaxy could fully understand him, and now this scavenger, his equal in the force, was here and she was the most intriguing, perplexing creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this story. I've been dying to post it since seeing TLJ (several times) and the fact that I cosplay as Rey brings it to life for me. It's kind of helped me get out of my writer's block. As always, please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Bex**


	2. The connection

After making her excuses of solo training to the resistance and disabling the location beacon on her x-wing, Rey made her way to Crait to wait for her previous enemy to come show her the ways of the force.

She paced back and forth in the cave, just after dark, waiting for him to arrive. She had brought her staff with her, seeing as the lightsaber exploded, though she had managed to save the cyber crystal from the saber.

She could hear his TIE Silencer arrive and she hid, just in case he wasn't alone. He walked inside the cave and she could feel their force bond hum from being in proximity.

"You can come out of hiding now." He said seemingly staring right at her through the wall. She stepped out and he walked closer to her. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he took off his leather gloves, running his fingers through it to push it back. Immediately, he unhooked his lightsaber and levitated it to a table in the corner. "Only to be fair."

She levitated her staff over to the table as well. He shed his large, heavy cloak and looked up at her. "You have raw power, and already know how to wield a lightsaber. We won't need to work on weapons until the end of our training. What we need to focus on right now is what we can do through the force, specifically what we can do through the force together." He told her before sitting down on the white salt ground, motioning for her to do the same.

She sat as well, right across from him and they both closed their eyes. "Feel the force, how it runs through everything. Breathe it in like it is your own air. It pulses all around us. Feel our bond, what do you see?" He asked her, feeling her as an extension of himself.

"I can see you as if my eyes were open. I can feel your pulse through the force, it's the same as mine. Our force bond is… incredible. The strength between us, it's like the force wants us together." Rey said as she stared in amazement at the force flowing around them both. He reached out his hand and she reached for it. The moment their hands touched, they both watched as the force around them brightened like a star. She was tied to him with an invisible hold.

Rey hadn't even noticed that they were both now levitating, along with all of the debris around them in the cave. She was relishing in it all, feeling the light, the dark, the neutral, everything that was the force.

"What do you feel, Rey?" He asked, now levitating closer to her. He could feel she was no more than inches from colliding into him, but he was powerless to stop.

"I feel sad at the loss of Luke, I feel disappointment that he didn't teach me more. I feel relief that you are here. I feel anger at fact that my parents sold me, abandoned me like I was worthless to them, that I wasn't wanted. I feel alone." Rey said, her eyes still closed, not noticing the debris spinning around them now in a tornado like motion.

"They didn't deserve you. Look at how far you've come from that lonely scavenger girl on Jakku. You're not alone, wasn't that what you told me before? Neither of us will ever be alone again. This force bond is for life, Rey. It cannot be broken." He told her, making her feel somehow safe and secure, and they both slowly glided back to the ground. Rey opened her eyes and every bit of debris floating around them fell to the floor.

"Thank you." She told him, looking around in shock, "We did that?" she then asked him, still looking at the damage. He, too, now had his eyes open and was surveying the damage.

"Snoke was lying when he said he had bridged our minds. I can feel that it happened through the force itself, without influence, can't you?" He asked, and she nodded.

"That's why you said its for life, isn't it? Because it's a pure force bond. That's why it's still here after his death." She said to him and he nodded, confirming. "It's more powerful this way."

"When our powers combine, we can do much more than what we just did. Now it's time for your next lesson." He said, turning to the large pile of debris, then force pushing it several meters to the wall. "Force pushing can be very useful. Come." He motioned for her to stand near him. She walked to him and turned to face the direction he was facing. "Now try to move that pile of debris to the wall like I did."

She reached her arm out and thought about pushing the debris as hard as she could, but it barely budged. She let her arm drop and sighed. Ben walked over to her and picked her arm up, standing behind her.

"Close your eyes, instead of imagining pushing the pile, imagine pushing the air around it. We are manipulating the force, an invisible entity, just like the air. We cannot move actual objects, we use the force to move the molecules around them." He put his hand over hers and the pile went flying backwards into the wall. She opened her eyes in shock, then tried the next pile by herself. It wasn't as forceful, but she pushed it with no problems.

After clearing all the debris they had created when meditating, she looked thoroughly pleased with herself, and even though his face looked stoic, he was proud of her too.

"I did it!" She said excitedly, turning to look at him. Her happiness was addictive to him and he found himself vowing to make sure he saw that smile any chance he could.

"Good, now try to freeze me." He said, standing there, waiting patiently for her to try.

"What?" She asked, unsure of what he meant. Her eyebrows creased as she looked at him, not positive on what he was telling her to do.

"Freeze me with the force, like I did to you on Takonada. Try it." He told her. She remembered him stopping her with the force in the forest, feeling like she couldn't move a muscle.

She reached out with her hand and focused on stopping all the molecules around him and he froze instantly, only his eyes able to move. She walked around him, curious how long she could hold it for. As she looked at his frozen form, he noticed his muscles, thinking back to when he was shirtless in her vision. He was very handsome, something she had been amazed about when he had first taken off his mask in the interrogation room. She wondered briefly what his arms must feel like and she caught herself lifting her other hand to move his hair from his face.

"You're projecting your thoughts." He said into her mind, though his mouth didn't move. She immediately blushed and released him from her hold. Had he heard what she was thinking about him?

He used the force to pull her to himself and she rushed into his arms. "Do they feel how you imagined?" He asked, and she felt her blush deepen. She couldn't deny that for some reason this felt right. She felt safe, like she'd truly never be alone again, here in his arms. She could feel their combined power, feel his determination to teach her, his relief that he was no longer alone either, his need to have her close to him. She could feel him starting to close himself off again but she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You don't need to hide from me, Ben. You never have to hide from me. I've seen what you can do, the bad, the good. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of any of it anymore. I know who you are, truly. Don't shut me out." Rey told him and he was powerless to her.

* * *

I just can't help myself when it comes to writing Reylo... I have this die hard need for them to be canon. There aren't enough long fics on here to satisfy my need for it. I'll go ahead and let you guys know that I have intermittent writers block. I have to really be in the mood and have time to be able to write. :( Hopefully I can hold it off for this fic though because I'm really into it. Reviews encourage me to continue, so please comment.


End file.
